Baby book
by pona
Summary: OS. Fouiller les affaires de son grand frère est classique. Mas on peut parfois y trouver de drôles de choses. Des souvenirs, des questions et peut-être quelques réponses sur le grand frère en question.


Tous les petits frères ont un jour fouillé dans les affaires de leurs aînés

_Bon, c'est ma première fic Supernatural et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. Disons que ça me trottait dans la tête alors…_

_Ce passage pourrait s'insérer un peu n'importe où dans n'importe quelle saison, de toutes façons, il y a quelques différences avec les canons. Enfin…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Tous les petits frères ont un jour fouillé dans les affaires de leurs aînés. Sam ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais encore aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard, il ne savait toujours pas s'il le regrettait. Ce n'était pas tant à cause de la surprise, il aurait dû savoir, se souvenir ! mais à cause de la terrible morsure de culpabilité qui l'avait alors attaquée ! Il savait pourtant, il avait plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte et pas qu'un peu !, à quel point il était important pour son frère. C'était juste difficile d'admettre que cela avait toujours été le cas et que, par conséquent, il n'avait été qu'un petit égoïste stupide et aveugle. Et son âge n'était pas une excuse ! Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que Dean était très vieux quand tout cela avait commencé. Et pourtant…

Il y avait quelque temps maintenant qu'il avait fouillé le sac que Dean traînait toujours avec lui. Et quand Sam pensait toujours, ce n'était pas une exagération ! Il ne pouvait simplement pas se souvenir d'une période de leur vie où Dean n'avait pas eu ce sac. Et bien entendu, il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y toucher sous peine de menaces terribles allant de l'éviscération pure et simple à la honte suprême qu'il savait son frère parfaitement capable de lui infliger. Et pour ce qui était de l'embarrasser, Dean avait toujours eu une imagination débordante !

Toujours était-il qu'à la première occasion, Sam avait fouillé le sac. Et il avait d'abord été déçu. C'était juste quelques vêtements froissés, de la petite monnaie, une brosse à dent ayant perdu la moitié de ses poils, un briquet sans gaz, un bracelet cassé en cuir au nom d'un des groupes de rock dont les cassettes inondaient l'impala, des emballages vides de chewing-gum à la menthe, un petit couteau (la lame faisait moins de dix centimètres !), un stylo bic à moitié mâchonné, un paquet de biscuit dont la date de péremption aurait fait pâlir d'envie un mort vivant…

Tout ce que cela lui apprenait c'était que son frère était encore plus bordélique et crade qu'il le croyait et qu'il avait une drôle de notion des choses précieuses ou secrètes. Craignant de tomber sur quelque chose d'encore pire, un boxer sale ou un préservatif usagé par exemple, Sam faillit laisser tomber. Mais en reposant le sac, il sentit quelque chose de dur et de vaguement rectangulaire et qui avait manifestement été rangé tout au fond du sac dans une poche spéciale. La curiosité le titilla à nouveau et il s'empressa de sortir l'objet.

C'était une boîte en fer blanc ayant contenu des cookies au chocolat. Craignant un peu d'y trouver les cadavres putréfiés desdits cookies, Sam ouvrit la boîte avec précaution et faillit la lâcher aussitôt.

Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce que contenait la boîte était horrible, dégueulasse ou même surnaturel. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sam avait été si surpris.

Il s'agissait d'un gros carnet à la couverture de cuir, manifestement pas de première jeunesse mais le genre dont on avait pris grand soin.

Sam l'ouvrit à la première page sur laquelle était inscrit en gros caractères pleins de courbes et de déliés : Le livre de mon bébé. Et il faillit avoir une attaque.

Une fois qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il avait tourné la première page pour tomber sur sa propre fiche d'identité écrite dans une belle écriture qu'il ne reconnut pas mais qu'il devina être celle de sa mère. Emu, et oubliant de s'étonner que Dean ait conservé ce livre, Sam lut les lignes qui retraçaient les six premiers mois de sa vie.

Seulement, quand il parvint à la veille de la mort de sa mère, il s'aperçut que le carnet était encore très fourni et qu'on y avait rajouté de nombreuses choses. La curiosité le brûla à nouveau et il tourna la page.

_Protégé Sammy !_ L'écriture était maladroite mais on pouvait sentir que la personne qui avait écrit ces quelques mots, malgré quelques soucis en orthographe, avait tracé les lettres avec beaucoup d'application.

_Sammy pleur tou le temp. Maman lui menque ?_

_Il fot changé la couche du bébé._

_Il fot donné le biberon régulièremen. _Ce dernier mot était souligné trois fois. Et Sam commença à se sentir mal parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu écrire ses lignes. Et cela voulait dire que Dean, l'éternel cancre, savait à peu près lire et écrire avant même d'avoir cinq ans.

_Sammy fai cé dens. Il pleur tou le temp. Donner à mordiller un gant humide au bébé. _Cette dernière phrase, sans faute d'orthographe, troubla Sam sans qu'il ne comprit pourquoi.

_Sammy pleur la nui. Il fait des cochemars._

_Mintenan il dor avec moi et ne pleur plus._

Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, peinant à croire ce qu'il lisait. La suite était encore plus édifiante. Dean semblait avoir consciencieusement noté la date de chacune de ses dents, régulièrement indiqué sa taille et son poids, signalé ses maladies, ses premiers mots : Dean mais c'était plutôt évident, sa première nourriture solide, la date de ses premiers pas… Toutes ces indications étaient souvent entrecoupées par des _Protéger Sammy ! _écris avec application et conviction.

Une drôle de boule lui remonta la gorge et Sam s'installa plus confortablement pour continuer sa lecture.

Cela continuait ainsi sur des pages et des pages, racontant toute l'enfance et l'adolescence de Sam bien que le livre ne présentait plus de cadres à remplir mais juste des feuilles blanches. Entre les différentes indications telles que taille, poids, maladies, perte des dents de lait, amis, petites-amies, cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël et en plus des _Protéger Sammy !_ toujours aussi fréquents, il y avait des phrases qui semblaient recopier sur des livres de puériculture. Et c'était juste totalement étrange de penser que Dean avait pu lire des livres tels que J'élève mon enfant ou Vivre avec un adolescent.

Et puis il y avait les bulletins scolaires et même certains devoirs. Sam avait toujours pensé que son frère se moquait de lui pour aimer étudier et être bon en classe. Pourtant, l'affichage dans ce carnet de ses bulletins scolaires, et pas un seul ne manquait de son CP au diplôme du Bac, et de ses meilleurs devoirs montrait quelque chose comme la fierté qu'un parent éprouverait devant les bonnes notes de son enfant. Cette fierté qu'il avait toujours recherché dans les yeux de son père…

Et une chose en entraînant une autre, tous ses souvenirs revinrent en file indienne à cause, non pas d'une madeleine, mais d'un livre que les parents remplissaient habituellement de tous les faits et gestes de leur bébé.

C'était Dean qui lui avait appris à marcher, à s'habiller seul, à manger proprement – manifestement c'était déjà lui qui le changeait et lui donnait le biberon alors qu'il n'était lui-même guère plus qu'un bébé. C'était toujours Dean qui lui avait appris à parler, à faire ses lacets, à faire du vélo, à nager… Les seules choses que son père lui avait véritablement apprises, c'était à se défendre et le maniement des armes. Et encore, Sam avait surtout appris en imitant son frère qui, en parfait petit soldat, s'appliquait à apprendre et maîtriser toutes ces techniques de combats et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour lutter contre les démons. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le protéger lui !

Sam se souvenait maintenant. Son père était rarement présent avec eux entre la chasse et les petits boulots qu'il faisait pour pouvoir les nourrir. Il s'arrangeait généralement pour revenir le soir, alors que Sammy, couché depuis longtemps, aurait dû dormir. Il l'entendait revérouiller la porte derrière lui, déposer les sacs de courses – dès ses sept ans, c'était Dean qui se chargeait des courses après l'école, le sac de courses dans une main, la main de Sam dans l'autre – demander à Dean qui ne dormait jamais avant que leur père ne rentre s'il avait bien vérifier toutes les protections, les vérifier à son tour avant de venir l'embrasser dans son lit et border Dean…

C'était Dean qui faisait la cuisine, le ménage dans ce qui leur servait lieu de maison. Pas étonnant à ce qu'il soit bordélique et adepte des fast-food maintenant ! Pourtant, Sam se souvenait parfaitement qu'à l'époque, Dean l'obligeait à manger des repas équilibrés avec fruits, légumes et laitages ! Sûrement suivait-il les conseils lus dans des livres de puériculture…

C'était Dean encore qui l'avait accompagné pour son entrée à l'école en CP. Sam se rappelait encore sa peur et sa curiosité. Il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son frère mais en même temps, il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre les autres enfants et d'apprendre autre chose que comment tuer un démon et les dix moyens de se protéger d'un vampire. Et Dean l'avait accompagné tous les jours jusqu'à son entrée au lycée. Et il était toujours là quand il finissait les cours.

Qui avait accompagné Dean pour son entrée au CP ? Comment son frère faisait-il pour le déposer et venir le chercher alors qu'il était censé commencé plus tôt et finir plus tard que lui ? Il devait être en retard tout le temps et sécher des cours. Pas étonnant que les professeurs le considèrent comme un mauvais élève. Et pourtant… Au moins jusqu'à son entrée en sixième, Dean faisait attention à ce qu'il fasse bien ses devoirs et l'aidait à l'occasion. Comment aurait-il eu le temps de faire les siens en plus de tout le reste ?

Leur père avait chargé Dean de tout ce qui ne concernait pas la chasse et sa vengeance. Et Dean avait tout assumé sans jamais se plaindre ni répliquer. Même adolescent, Sam ne l'avait jamais entendu claquer une porte ou avoir une dispute avec leur père. Il se contentait de se taire pendant des heures lorsqu'il était contrarié. Et toutes les fois où Sam l'avait vu franchir la porte mécontent, il était revenu quelques heures plus tard tout au plus et faisait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Sam se demandait si son père s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Probablement pas. Il pouvait comprendre que son père s'était retrouvé perdu après la mort de son épouse et avec deux enfants en bas-âge sur les bras. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas su comment faire alors même qu'il découvrait un monde inconnu et terrible et que la vengeance lui tordait les entrailles. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ait lancé à Dean de protéger son frère. Et sans doute que si Dean avait été incapable d'assumer ou s'il avait tout simplement refuser, alors leur père aurait compris et aurait repris sa place. Mais Dean avait assumé et leur père s'était contenté d'être un sergent instructeur pour Dean et une ombre dont Sam cherchait à attirer l'attention.

Dean était son frère mais il avait aussi joué le rôle de sa mère et de son père. Et ce n'était pas normal !

Si Sam pouvait comprendre, sans vraiment accepter, les raisons qui avaient pu pousser leur père à agir de cette manière, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui avait poussé Dean à agir. Dean n'avait même pas cinq ans au début ! Et jusque là, il avait vécu dans une famille normale, choyé, un petit garçon comme tous les autres !

C'était peut-être cela en fait. Quand leur mère était morte, tout le monde de Dean avait dû s'écrouler. Plus de maman, un papa toujours absent et dépassé par les événements et un bébé pleurant dans ses bras. Peut-être que ça avait été le seul moyen que son frère avait trouvé pour ne pas devenir fou, pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ne jamais s'arrêter, toujours s'occuper de Sam pour ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé, à ce qu'il avait perdu, pour ne pas avoir peur de cette nouvelle vie. Toujours s'occuper et aller de l'avant. Ne jamais s'attacher à d'autres personnes qui pouvaient disparaître ou qu'ils quitteraient de toute manière lorsqu'ils déménageraient à nouveau – Sam avait toujours eu des amis à l'école et quand ils partaient, parfois à l'improviste en plein milieu de la nuit, c'était toujours déchirant. Dean n'avait jamais eu d'amis, juste des camarades qui pouvaient lui être utiles de temps en temps, jamais de petites-amies, juste des filles d'un soir. Dean n'avait que Sam. Et leur père quand il était là.

Sam avait toujours pensé que Dean avait eu de la chance d'avoir connu leur mère, d'avoir vécu pendant presque cinq ans comme un petit garçon normal alors que lui n'avait pas connu cela. Mais il avait peut-être tort. Peut-être que c'était pire. Parce que si lui n'avait jamais eu de mère et un père toujours absent, il avait eu Dean. Et il avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Alors que Dean… Sur qui avait-il pu compter ?

Sam comprenait pourquoi Dean lui en avait tellement voulu de partir étudier – et cela même si Dean avait collé dans le livre les lettres d'acceptation en universités qu'il avait reçues comme autant de trophées. Pourtant, son départ n'avait absolument rien eu à voir avec Dean. Il était parti parce qu'il voulait connaître une autre vie, parce qu'il était en colère contre leur père. Mais comment Dean aurait pu comprendre cela alors qu'il devait au moins inconsciemment estimé que leur père n'avait rien à voir dans l'éducation de Sam ? Tout cela était tellement idiot et tellement symptomatique de leur manière de fonctionner !

Peut-être que Dean n'était pas un héros. En tout cas, il ne laisserait jamais Sam dire cela, il ne comprendrait même pas pourquoi il pourrait le penser… Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon terrifié qui avait assisté à la chute de son monde et qui avait refusé d'y faire face et de faire face à l'inconnu. Peut-être qu'il s'était enfermé dans un monde à lui où il était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de fort, qui pouvait tout faire et qui savait ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être qu'il avait fait un choix il y avait longtemps maintenant et qu'il avait refusé de même imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres chemins. Peut-être…

Mais Dean était son grand frère et il avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Et il resterait toujours pour lui ce super-héros qui le défendait contre tous ceux qui l'embêtaient quand ils étaient enfants. Même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et plus vieux…

Sam caressa la couverture du livre avant de le ranger exactement comme il l'avait trouvé. Il valait mieux que Dean ne sache jamais qu'il avait trouvé ce livre et qu'il avait repensé à leur enfance et tenté de le comprendre ! Sinon, Dean ne le lâcherait jamais avec ça et lui filerait sûrement la dérouillée du siècle !

Sam sourit et se promit d'avoir un jour une discussion avec son frère à ce sujet. Quand ils seraient vieux et grabataires si possible !

Je ne connais pas le système scolaire américain alors je me base sur celui français. Les puristes traduiront.


End file.
